The Eighth Pure Heart
by P.T. Piranha
Summary: The Story of how Luvbi came back to life. According to me. It may have a cheap ending, but it's only one of my first, so go easy.


The Eighth Pure Heart

(How She Did It 2.0)

By P.T. Piranha

Chapter 1: The End 

Mario, Peach, Bowser, Luigi, O' Chunks, and Mimi watched as Count Bleck and Tippi got married.

Mario: I'd never know from looking, that those two love each other.

Peach: Yeah, it would be like Goombella and Grodus in love.

Mimi: I wanted to catch the bouquet!

O' Chunks: What bouquet?

Mimi: Oh yeah.

And with that, the Chaos Heart was destroyed, and all the Pure Hearts went back to their pillars.

Chapter 2: The Rebirth

A small nimbi awakens next to the Heart Pillar in Flopside that created the door to Castle Bleck.

Luvbi: Ugh… What happened? Why am I here? Where is my pseudo Middle Ages accent?

She then turns to find the Pure Heart in the pillar.

Luvbi: AAHH! It's me! I think. I'm confused.

Random guy running by: COOKIES!

He runs over the edge.

Luvbi: …

Nolrem: Hello, little nimbi.

Luvbi: Do I know you?

Nolrem: Haven't you ever played Super Paper Mario?

Luvbi: I was, but I was in the middle of Chapter 4 when I decided to go wait for my prince in the Underwhere, which eventually led to the events in Chapter 7.

Nolrem: Ah. Come with me.

Chapter 3: The Shaman's House

Luvbi, Nolrem, and a hobo are drinking tea in Nolrem's house.

Luvbi: Who's that?

Nolrem: Huh? Turns head You again! Get out!

Hobo: NEVAH!

Nolrem beats him with a broom until he leaves.

Luvbi: This tea tastes like apple juice.

Nolrem: … Dang it! I always get those two mixed up!

Luvbi (sarcastically): Oh yeah, because they look SO much alike.

Nolrem: Finally! Someone who understands!

Luvbi: … Hobos and apple juice aside, will you please tell me how I'm here, how I get back to the Overthere, and where my Middle Ages accent went?

Nolrem: Well the author, P.T., some times likes to edit out accents, because he's lazy.

P.T. comes in.

P.T.: Aha! So there's my apple juice!

Nolrem: (Uh oh! He knows!) Uh, no it's not?

P.T.: Okay I believe you… For now… Insert thing to have an ellipse after here…

He leaves.

Nolrem: Anyway, as to why you exist separately from your Pure Heart form is quite simple, actually. Grambi & Jaydes missed you when you turned into a Pure Heart, and since they have no real purpose left, DAD, the God of the Mario world who is a glowing orb, decided to let you live as a nimbi again.

Luvbi: Ah. But how do I get to the Overthere?

Nolrem: I can warp you! SHAZIBBY! SHAZOOBY!

Paper Mario 2 Merlon: My line!

Nolrem warps Luvbi somewhere else. But it's not the right place…

Chapter 4: The Chameleon

Luvbi appears in the Bitlands.

Luvbi: Hmm. This place seems particularly 8-Bit. You'd think that by playing part of Super Paper Mario, I'd remember. Oh well.

Francis then captures Luvbi.

Francis: Nerr… Schweet! This is so Hi-Technicaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

Luvbi: HEY!

Francis: Hmm?

Luvbi: Done?

Francis: … Aaaaaaaaaaaaal. Now, nerr…

And so Francis takes Luvbi to his fort.

Francis: I've never seen this breed of butterfly before!

Luvbi: I'm not a butterfly.

Francis: You can stay in that cage and keep Tiptron, or as I like to call her, Francine the Second, company until I get my camera. Nerr.

Luvbi: How many times are you going to say "Nerr"?

Francis: Nerr, none of your beeswax!

Luvbi: You're so lame.

Francis disappears.

Luvbi: Tiptron? You look a lot like Tippi.

Tiptron: I am Tippi!

Luvbi: No you're not. You're a robot that looks like her. Need proof?

Luvbi pulls out a laptop, goes to Fanfiction. Net, clicks on this story, and reads Chapter 1 to Tiptron.

Tiptron: I still say I'm Tippi.

Luvbi: … Do you know how to escape?

Tiptron: Well, Francis left the door to the cage open…

Luvbi: … I am so stupid right now.

She flies out, but Francis comes back.

Francis: This is not Hi-Technicaaaaaaaal! Go back into your cage, Francesca!

Luvbi: First, no. Second, my name is Luvbi.

Francis: Love who?

Luvbi: …

Francis: If you want to escape, you'll have to get past me! Nerr.

Luvbi: Darn! And almost a whole minute without you saying that word, too!

Francis pulls a laptop out of his fanny pack… That's a funny word!

Tiptron: Be quiet!

…

Tiptron: As in, just narrate and nothing more.

Fine. He pulls out the laptop from his fanny pack and summons some Meowbombs. However, Luvbi just flies out the open window.

Tiptron: Hey! I can do that!

She does.

Francis: Nerr! At least this gives me some time to work on my schweet Tiptron MK II!

Flying through the Bitlands, Luvbi finds a yellow door. Curious she enters, and appears in Flipside Tower. She then eyes the Purple Door.

Luvbi: That shade of purple reminds me of my mom. Maybe I should go there.

She enters the purple door.

Chapter 5 (Epilogue): The Conclusion

Not much happens at this point. Luvbi returns to Jaydes' palace to find it empty. So she then flies up to the Overthere. And then Grambi and Luvbi have a tearful, happy reunion. Jaydes then soon arrives. And they lived happily ever after. I know this story was cheap, but I'm only new here.

The End


End file.
